


Yellow ball

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 7 February 2009. Written on the prompt "ball"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yellow ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Screamingchair](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Screamingchair).



> Written on 7 February 2009. Written on the prompt "ball"

Miharu tries to maintain his balance as he walks along the disused railway. Yoite walks slowly at his side.

Every now and then Miharu tries to see Yoite's eyes hidden under the hat, he really doesn't know why but lately he has grown fond of their colour, so similar to the sea...

The wind caresses they're faces, Miharu closes his eyes and stops breathing the warm air.

Yoite too stops and observes Miharu's little face and body.

There, standing on the railway, the wind playing with his hair, he seems a fairy from one of those books that parents read to children to make them sleep, so actually Yoite, who has never heard a fairy tale, can't see this resemblance. To him he's just Miharu. He's surprised when he feels something he thinks is a smile stirring his dry lips, he quickly glues his eyes to the grass when Miharu opens his own.

\- Oh.. Sorry Yoite, I've kept you waiting.

He just nods and continues to walk.

Miharu smiles at his Yoite, feeling happy 'cause the silence between them is never embarrassing, is just normal, neither him nor Yoite would never force the other to talk, they don't need it.

The abandoned station is immersed in the silence, just the sound of their shoes among the grass, and the bamboo's leaves shifting around them.

As Yoite slowly climbs in one of the carriages Miharu notices a bright yellow spot nearby.

Yoite looks at him quizzically, he just flashes a little smile and reach for the spot.

He picks it up, it's a ball, one of those plastic balls that children use to play when they're still little.

Miharu notices that this one has a flower pattern all over it. He turns in Yoite's direction, holding the ball with both hands.

Yoite is no longer at the entrance.

"May be he was tired and took a seat" Miharu thinks, climbing inside. Yoite is sitting on the bench on the right side of the carriage, and, to Miharu pleasure, his hat lies by his side.

He extends his arms in front of Yoite till the ball is exactly in front of his cobalt blue eyes.

Yoite shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

\- You do not like balls?

Yoite moves his eyes from the ball to Miharu's green eyes and then again to the ball.

\- Not very much.

Flashes of the first and only time he has played with a ball pop in his mind: the garden, Tsukasa. It was a baseball ball.

\- I see.

Miharu seats in front of Yoite, the ball resting in his lap.

Yoite lets his eyes trace one more time the lines of Miharu's features. Then the bright yellow attracts again his attention.

\- The ball I don't like was a baseball ball though and well it's not like I didn't like it, after all.

Miharu feel something warming up inside of him hearing all these words coming out form Yoite's usually silent mouth.

\- Would you like to play with me?

Miharu sees the sad glint in the cobalt eyes he likes so much.

\- If you're tired we can play also sitting.

Yoite smiles and feels his heart bumping a little faster under his black coat, under his thin skin.

\- How?

\- I pass you the ball and you pass it back to me.

The yellow sphere traces a little arc, barely brushing against the wooden ceiling. Yoite extends his arms and the ball land in the cup he has formed with his gloved hands. He squeezes it a little more, pressing with his fingers on the plastic, and then throws it back to Miharu.

 

The ball goes back and forth, from one side to the other, while they smile at each other, in silence.


End file.
